LLBFF's For Life
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Re-write of the LLBFF's scene. I know it's probably been done a lot of times but still, it was requested on Tumblr! So yep! **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own R&I, also I am like 100% sure this has been done before, but hey, it's a prompt**

"Where is your father?" Angela asks.

Jane would have never imagined they would be in the need of anyone, especially someone as incompetent as Giovanni. Sure as a kid he showed some interest in her, but in reality, she was the one to say no.

"Look at his shoulder to hip ratio."

Jane gives Maura her best, you did not just go there look, and moves on. They were not going to do this, not here, and not now, in front of their mother who needed her car fixed.

Jane could have done it, plumber, mechanic; it was all the same to her. Plus, Maura was smart, and they could easily figure it out together, that much she knew.

Both girls couldn't help but feel bad for Angela who didn't even have her husband to come and help, to come and fix what he should have been responsible for.

"Hey How you doin?" Jane asks.

It seems her Boston accent showed more when around the Italian man. Maura took notice.

"Hey- you look hawt as eva'." Giovanni says with a wink.

"Doesn't she?" Angela butts in as always, always trying to set the lonely woman up.

Maua giggles.

Wait…did Maura really just GIGGLE as something so cheesy, Jane wonders to herself.

Jane stops listening when he brings her mother in for a hug and starts talking about cooking.

This was her mother's heaven, cooking and a man, only one interested in Jane, and it was not the man. She had to set him straight.

That's when he does something unexpected.

"Your friend is hawt too who is she?"

"This is my Maura- I mean- my friend Maura. "

She pushes her in front of her, making her act as a shield.

"Hi-I don't mind a little grease." Maura says in her sensual voice which Jane easily picked up on, as she puts out her hand.

Jane already knows Giovanni's next move is to bring her in for a hug, so once more Jane quickly moves them back into their original position, getting in front of her.

In all honesty Maura appreciated the attention, still the only reason she was reciprocating was because of the fact she was testing the theory she had made of Jane's jealousy.

"What is some grease between fiends? Look Gio- Ma's car died-can you help or not?"

"Anythin' for a pretty lady." He says with that goofy grin of his.

"Thanks-but-"

"I was tawkin' bout' Maura."

Maura had to admit the man was forward.

When they got out of the garage, Jane made things very clear.

"Maura? Don't! No! Just, stay away."

"What Jane?" She asked as the woman drove.

"Don't get involved with him. It's a warning! A Fair Warning!"

"Oh this is a dibs thing." Maura laughed. She figured Jane wanted her to herself.

"Really? Really? Listen you're smart and logical right! Tell me what you two could base a relationship on! There is nothing that you could possibly talk to him about. He was born and raised here in Boston, Italian and blue collar. Please, tell me when to stop!"

Maura wished Jane could hear what was coming out of her mouth. "Jane, you just described yourself, well other than the fact he works on cars, and were the closest relationship I have ever had!" She laughed.

"Yeah but, I actually care about you, and I am quite fascinating, not to include know what you want. He would never understand or get it, plus you don't want a relationship with me. You don't," Jane looked around the car even though it was empty; acting as if she were telling a secret, "want to sleep with me…"

Maura's lips turned upward.

Yes I do, she thought, more than with that Neanderthal. Don't you think we deserve each other? She wondered.

Still, there was silence. No answer.

Then Maura gave her a look that Jane had never seen before.

Jane's eyes grew wide as her brow furrowed.

"Do you…?"

Maura just looked away and continued to drive. This was not the place or time for a conversation such as this she decided.

Flowers came, a bear came, all little by little as they worked on their most recent case.

Maura couldn't get over his face licking fetish, burping, abrupt decline of the food she had chosen specifically, unsophisticated manner, and everything in between, after their first date. The medical examiner figured that the price of furthering the experiment outweighed the cost

Maura had to admit she loved giving Jane a kiss with the large stuffed bear, if it had been Jane giving it to her or even winning it for her; she probably would have treasured it more.

She tried so hard to get him away, making him scared of her work. He was just, not understanding.

That's why they were both relieved when he said he had finished the work days later.

Maura was ignoring the beginning of the conversation not wanting to worry, lost in her own world. That was until she heard the man with the slicked back hair speak.

"Maura you look…"

"Hawt', we know." Jane said irritated.

"So Maura, how about them special parts? You said you'd help me under the hood. That yous' didn't mind-a little grease." He was more hesitant in saying this, seeing his friends mood and defensiveness.

She looked at Jane with worry.

"Listen Gio, I don't think Maura really wants to. You know…" Jane came close to Maura taking her in her arms by the waist.

Maura could feel Jane's heart beating. She felt her protective grip shielding her from the incompetence.

She smelled her perfume. It seemed to cloud her thoughts.

"What do ya' mean?"

"We are you know, best friends. BFF's, well more than that, we are… LLBFF's"

"Yeah we are…" Marua considered the accurate pronunciation of the acronym. "Life Long Best Friends For Ever…El Biffs."

She felt her cheeks grow warm when Jane gave her a look that said stop talking, I'm handling this.

"Get it?" Jane questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." The dense man said.

When they nodded it finally dawned, like the sunlight broke on the horizon in the morning, or Edison Just completed the number of times it took to get the light-bulb to work.

"OHHHH. Wait so are you two, you know, batting for the other team?"

"Yes. We are." Jane confirmed in all seriousness.

"Awww well shucks, that's a swing and a miss."

"I'm really sorry Giovanni, I just… I really did have a wonderful time."

"Naw' Naw' I get it. The heart wants what the heart wants. I always felt Janie here was different."

Maura couldn't see Jane's face turn a little red.

"But what about the car?"

"What do you mean?" Jane was growing concerned.

He unveiled the disaster.

"I added rims and a peppa'. I spent a-lot-a dough on this." He said with sadness.

Jane wanted to grow furious but figured it wouldn't be worth it. The guy had tried, and he had always been harmless.

"It's quite lovely." Maura said trying to contain her laughter. She hadn't realized Jane was still holding on her, she enjoyed it. "We could reimburse you, for the bear, the detail on the car, the rims? If you'd like us too."

"Babe." Jane husked in her ear in that voice that sent Maura over the moon. Still Maura knew when Jane was trying to tell her she was talking too much, and knew even though some or most found it annoying, Jane loved her for it.

"It's ight' I guess we could, ya' know, call it even. I really did enjoy painting the stripe on the hood, it was a beaut and joy. Just tell Mama Rizz to bring me over some of them delicious homemade cookies of hers."

"Will do Gio, thanks."

She shook his hand, and figured it was clean enough, but never let go of Maura's, which had intertwined into hers a while before, fingers and all. She didn't want to abandon the new warmth until they had to get into the car. Eventually they did just that though. Still Maura noticed Jane did not relent up, putting her arm over her shoulder, much like a boy would during a movie in the theater.

"Jane what are you doing?" She laughed. "LLBFF's? Really?"

"Well, you never answered my question, so I assume it is yes, you want to date me AND sleep with me." Jane noted with a cocky smirk on her face. "Plus I had to save you somehow."

"Please don't flatter yourself."

They stopped at a light.

"Really?"

Jane faced Maura and kissed her lips.

Maura couldn't help but have her eyes flutter and close, as she returned the gesture in kind and overcompensation some might assume.

"See?" Jane continued, knew it, as she pulled away due to the fact that the light went green.

Maura looked down, "I wanted to make you jealous." Her heart was pounding, beating, like a steady drum beat.

Then she realized they were going to a familiar yet questionable place.

"Jane, why are we going to your apartment?"

"Well, I figured we could start doing what you wanted from now on."

Maura bit her lip at the implication, and in that moment could have never been happier.

Her plan which she thought had backfired actually worked. Maybe that's why they say love is unpredictable.


End file.
